


Curiosity

by myumyuu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: College AU, Confessions, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myumyuu/pseuds/myumyuu
Summary: A slow monday afternoon turned rather eventful.





	

It was one of those lazy afternoons during exam periods where there's only just a handful of students lodging around the library, napping or reading books. For Alfred and Arthur, it was no different. The two had picked up a nice spot near the windows, where sunray peaks from the peach coloured blinds. It wasn't exactly silent, there were low murmurs and the sound of shoes walking over carpeted floor, and from the corner of Alfred's eyes, he saw her, all bright eyes and glowing walking towards their table. Her hair was tied up messily in a fashionable bun but she had kept her bangs resting on her forehead, Alfred noted the plaid mini skirt that really complimented her makeup, and the shoulder bag that gently hits her thigh with every step she took. Overall, the girl was stylish and cute... but definitely his Arthur is the cutest.

He pretended not to see, keeping his head rested in his arms and his fingers mindlessly stroking Arthur's arm whilst Arthur's threaded themselves through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp in a way that if he were to be a cat, Alfred would be purring loudly.

"Feels good..." he murmured, happily leaning into the other boy's touch

It was a quiet afternoon where the two of them had finished a test. Arthur, for once, been the one that dragged them both around campus for somewhere they can lounge around in each other's company. The two happily settled with the library, finding nest at an unoccupied table at the reading corner.

_Click-clack, click-clack._

Arthur was too deeply immersed in his book and the silk-like locks of Alfred's hair to pay attention. Alfred let his eyes fall to the girl's legs, which by the way, are getting closer. When all of a sudden the clicking clacking of heels stops, Alfred turned his head and stole a little peak; their eyes met, the girl smiled sweetly at him. He then made a very hard choice of getting up or keep lying there and gradually fall asleep. Don't get him wrong, it's not like he doesn't like girls or talking to total random strangers, but whoever that let their chance slip on Arthur's more mellow side, would be an idiot.

No one expected what was coming, he was just about to ignore her and go back to sleep when all of a sudden the girl spoke, "Are you two dating?" she asked, biting his lips, practically bouncing excitedly on her spot.

Alfred laughed, squeezing the English boy's arm gently as the other attempted to hide his beet red cheeks with the book he's been reading. Alfred couldn't help it but want to kiss him then, Arthur's reaction was just too adorable!

Are they dating? Alfred wasn't quite sure... but he sure as hell would love that.

It was Arthur that spoke first. Instead of answering her question, he smiled and shooed her away, not very rudely but he sounded quite irritated to be disturbed during a good read. Alfred watched her walked away, head hung low with disappointment. He said nothing.

But Arthur did.

"Are we dating?"

"I don't know. Do you want us to be?"

"I... well," he bite his lips, nervous. "I would like that."

Alfred only smiled and rested his head back into his arms. It's a shame really, for he didn't get to see Arthur's flustered expressions when he said, confidently: "We're dating now."


End file.
